


Getcha Your Head in the Game

by yourlocaltranskid



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Cheerleader Waverly Earp, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Football player Nicole Haught, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Revenants (Wynonna Earp)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaltranskid/pseuds/yourlocaltranskid
Summary: Nicole is the only girl on the football team and is deeply in love with cheerleader Waverly Earp. Yet, her teammate Champ Hardy is dating the younger Earp. Nicole needs to figure out how to deal with her emotions, luckily her friends are there to help her.orHigh School (American) Football AU.





	1. Summer Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at yourlocaltranskid and wayhaughtprompts.

Nicole sighed as she walked out of the girls’ locker room, it was the first day of summer practice right before her junior year of high school. As she walked out onto the field she looked over to the group of cheerleaders that were practicing their routine. One stood out to her, Waverly Earp, they knew each other ever since Nicole moved to Purgatory in middle school and became friends.

Nicole slowly walked towards her teammates and her coach on the field, as the only girl on the football team there was a lot of pressure on her from her coach and teammates. She slowly approached her friend, Xavier Dolls on the field, as she came closer he smiled at her.

“You ready for practice today?” Dolls asked her. 

“Yeah, I guess so, I mean it shouldn’t be too bad” Nicole replied. In the back of the group, Champ Hardy was making his way towards the front, standing by his friends. Nicole and Dolls always hated him, and the feelings were mutual towards the pair. 

Yet, both had to be friendly to him because Waverly and Champ were dating since the beginning of their freshman year. Being a year older than Champ, Dolls and Nicole had some seniority over him on the team but decided to be friendly to the younger boy.

As the rest of the team got settled, the coach got their attention and the practice had started. Nicole couldn’t help but look over at the cheerleaders as they practice, Waverly was with her best friend Chrissy Nedley and the pair were practicing some cheers together. Nicole couldn’t help but smile at the younger girl, she snapped out of her train of thought and went back to practice.

“Haught!” Dolls yelled at her. Nicole quickly came and caught the flying ball and threw it to another teammate as Champ tackled her. The practice game finally came to an end, with Nicole and Doll’s team coming winning by 10 points. Dolls came over to give the redhead a high five.

“Good job Haught” Dolls said to her with a grin on his face.

“Thanks, Dolls. Just another practice I guess.” Nicole said as she looked over at Champ and Waverly on the track. There was some sort of jealousy that bubbled inside of her whenever the pair were together, she knew she shouldn’t feel this way about her best friend’s sister but she did.

“I know you don’t think I know, but I do.” Dolls said, snapping Nicole out of her thoughts.

“What do you mean?” she replied and turned around to face him.

“You like Waverly, and you’re jealous of Champ. Just be careful ok? I don’t want to see anyone get hurt. I know you don’t want Waverly to get hurt either” Dolls replies as the pair start walking towards the locker rooms.

“I… you’re right Dolls. I just don’t know what to do. Hell, I don’t know if she’s into girls or anything” Nicole said as the pair came to the locker room doors. 

“Just be careful ok?” Dolls said, and Nicole nodded her head. Dolls entered the boy’s locker room and Nicole stood outside of the girls, thinking of what Dolls had said. Nicole saw in the corner of her eye the cheerleading squad come over, and Champ and Waverly holdings hands. Not wanting to face them, Nicole quickly walked into the locker room and headed over to her locker. 

She took off her football gear and headed over to the showers and as she was heading over to the showers the cheerleaders came into the locker room. Nicole quickly went into a stall and got ready to shower, as she started the shower she could hear the cheerleaders start talking.

“Good job today, I think when school starts we’re gonna be better than ever,” Waverly said. Nicole could hear the chatter of the group and the opening and closing of the lockers and shower stalls. Nicole finally finished her shower and got dressed, heading towards her locker.

As she was approaching her locker, Waverly was standing by it. Waverly turned around and looked Nicole in eyes, with a big smile on her face. This made Nicole blush, as she came closer to her locker, she opened the door to get her bag and other belongings, Waverly started to speak.

“Good job today! I saw Champ tackled you, but your team still managed to win the scrimmage” Waverly said to the taller girl. 

“Thanks, the cheers look pretty good too. I can’t wait to see them during the school year” Nicole said. Waverly smiled and blushed at the redhead, Chrissy and some of the other cheerleaders motioned to Waverly that they were ready to leave.

“See you later?” Waverly asked.

“Yea, see you around,” Nicole said. Waverly and her friends left, leaving Nicole the only one in the locker room. Nicole sighed, she was over her head and she knew it. She grabbed her bag and closed her locker door and left the locker room. Outside waiting for her was Dolls, who waved and smiled at her.

“Ready to go home, Haught?” Dolls asked as they started to walk towards the parking lot. Nicole nodded her head, the walk to their cars was short and the pair talked about the rest of summer practice and the upcoming school year. The pair finally reached their cars, Dolls stared at Nicole, ready to say something to her.

“Haught, be careful with Waverly, I know you care about her. We all do, please don’t do anything stupid.” Dolls said. Nicole nodded her head, not knowing what to say to him.

“I know, I know Dolls. I guess I can say the same for you and Wynonna” Nicole said to Dolls, who started to blush.

“Fair. Promise to be careful, Haught.” Doll said as he extended his hand out, Nicole looked down and shook Doll’s hand. Nicole let go of Dolls’ hand, both knew they were in deep trouble with the Earp girls. After saying goodbye, both entered their cars and drove home. 

As Nicole was driving home, she knew that the upcoming year and football season are gonna be interesting. She was both excited and nervous, not wanting to mess anything up. Junior year is gonna be an interesting year and Nicole is ready to tackle it head-on.


	2. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school at Purg High can be interesting at times. Not only that the first game was in two weeks, but Waverly may also have feelings for a certain redhead. Unsure and nervous about her feelings Waverly has a talk with her best friend, Chrissy, to help understand her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at yourlocaltranskid and wayhaughtprompts.

The month of August had come and go, and summer practice had ended for both the football team and cheerleaders. The first day of school had arrived and the start of the new school year always meant more stress and chaos. Nicole knows that the school is going to be tough from college visits to football season mixed in with accepting her feelings for Waverly, Nicole was gonna have a stressful year. 

Nicole pulled into her parking spot, she looked at the spot next to her and Dolls was already waiting for her. She quickly got out and grabbed her bag, she heard Dolls come out of his car too. The pair smiled at each other and slowly started to walk towards the school, as they were by the entrance they heard the Earp sisters behind them.

“Haught sauce and Dolls!” Wynonna said as she wrapped her arms around each of their shoulders. They saw Waverly shyly walking up behind her sister and smiled at them.

“Hi, Wynonna and Waverly,” Dolls said to the sisters and Nicole smiled at both the sisters. The group continued into the school. Waverly saw her friends and said goodbye, quickly walking to the group of cheerleaders.

“Haught and Dolls you guys ready for football season?” Wynonna asked the redhead.

“I mean I guess” Nicole shrugged and Dolls just nodded his head yes. The trio walked into their homeroom, Doc and Kate were already in the room and saved three spots for them. They sat down next to the pair in the back of the room.

“Good morning, y’all” Doc said to them with a big smile on his face.

“Someone is in a good mood this morning,” Wynonna said.

“What can’t a man be cheerful in the morning?” Doc asked her. Before Wynonna can answer, the bell rang and their homeroom teacher came into the room. Robert Del Rey, or Bobo as many students call him, entered the room and sat at the table in front of the room.

He quickly ran through the list of names, marking who was absent and present on his laptop. The room was filled with small talk and the sound of buzzing cell phones, as the last student name was called the bell rang and everyone started to go to their first period.

“Ugh, I have English first” Wynonna muttered to the group, as they exited their homeroom. Doc and Kate had physics together, they said their goodbyes and made their way over to the science rooms. 

“You know school wouldn’t be hard if you just paid attention in class,” Nicole said to Wynonna. Wynonna turned around to face the redhead, giving her a light punch to her arm.

“I’m trying my best Haught shot,” Wynonna said back, Dolls smiled at the two as they continued walking down the class. Dolls had to go to his AP Government class, leaving Nicole and Wynonna to go to their English class together. The two girls entered the classroom and sat in the back row, Nicole took out her notebook and Wynonna only bought a sheet of paper to class.

As the bell rang, their English teacher Ms.Lucado, came in and started class. Nicole looked over to Wynonna, who was playing with her phone under her desk and not paying attention to class. Nicole looked back at the front of the class as the class continued, then her phone buzzed in her pocket.

[Wynonna]: This sucks…

[Nicole]: Get off your phone before we get in trouble

[Wynonna]: You’re no fun 🙁

[Nicole]: Suck it up, Earp…

[Wynonna]: I’m gonna tell Waverly, you’re bullying me

[Nicole]: Whatever…..

Nicole then looked at the front of the class and start writing some notes down in her notebook, she looked over and Wynonna was doodling on her page and looking out of the window. Nicole sighed and smiled at the older Earp girl, knowing that she is going to be at her side for the rest of high school, and maybe beyond.

After the first period the rest of the day went by quickly and it was time for lunch. In the large cafeteria, there were groups and groups of students at different tables. Nicole, Dolls, Doc, Kate and Wynonna were sitting at a table towards the corner of the room, the table next to them was Rosita, Robin, and Jeremy. The trio was part of the Math Team but became close friends to the group sitting next to them.

Waverly was sitting with her friends on the cheerleading team and they were sitting near the middle of the room, surrounded by other so-called “popular” students. Waverly and Champ were sitting next to each and Champ could not take his hands off of Waverly.

“Babe, you know you’re the prettiest girl at this high school, and I love you so much,” Champ said as he starts kissing Waverly’s face. Waverly was uncomfortable but she let him continue to kiss her, her friends were giggling and smiling around her. Slowly she looks at the corner of the room and saw the two groups sitting there.

“Um I have to ask Wynonna something, I’ll see you guys next period,” Waverly said as she grabbed her bag and her lunch. She walked towards the corner of the cafeteria, Jeremy made eye contact with her and he starts to wave hi to her.

“Hey, Waverly! Are you going to eat lunch with us today?” Jeremy asked the younger Earp. Waverly smiled and put her stuff down at the table, Nicole and her made eye contact, making her blush. Wynonna looked at the pair and then at her sister and smiled.

“Baby girl! I’m glad you came to your senses and wanted to eat lunch with us” Wynonna said jokingly to her sister. Waverly rolled her eyes at Wynonna, as the two tables laughed at the Earp sisters.

“Real funny, Wynonna. I just wanted a change of scenery for the first day of classes that all” Waverly replied as she fixes Champ’s letterman jacket she was wearing. She looks over to Nicole, who was wearing her letterman jacket and she felt a wave of emotion.

Waverly always wanted to wear Nicole’s jacket at school, there was something about the redhead that she was drawn to. Waverly thought wearing Champ’s jacket would be enough but she always wanted to wear Nicole’s jacket ever since Nicole first got hers. 

Waverly knew that Nicole was gay and quite popular with the girls at school, hell she dated Shae for two years before they broke up over the summer. Waverly didn’t know what was happening, was she gay or bi or pan, she was scared and unsure. Something inside of her knew that Nicole would always be by her side to help understand herself, something Champ would never do.

“Earth to Waverly,” Robin said as he was waving his arms in front of Waverly. She soon snapped out of her thoughts and then went to eat her salad, giving the group a shy smile.

“You good there? It looked like you zoned out for a bit” Rosita said to her. Waverly nodded her head yes as she took a bite out of her lunch.

“Yea, sorry guys, just been thinking about cheer practice and classes,” Waverly replied, and the group went back to their food. The lunch period went by pretty quickly, the two groups talked about everything from classes to football season to the math team. Soon the bell rang and everyone went to their next class, quickly the first day of school had ended.

The football team and cheerleading team had practice after school, their first game is in two weeks and they had to prepare for it. Waverly, Nicole, and Dolls had to go to the locker rooms right after their last period. While Docs, Kate, and Wynonna elected to stay and watch them practice and headed over to the field and track, as the trio changed.

Rosita, Jeremy, and Robin were in the library with the Math Team studying for the upcoming math bowl later that semester but mentioned that they could make it to the end of practice to hang out. Waverly was talking to Chrissy in the locker room, and going over some routines with her. Nicole was already dressed in her uniform and ready to go out, then Waverly stopped her.

“Hey Nicole, let's walk together?” Waverly said shyly to the redhead. Nicole smiled at her, making her blush and Chrissy looked at the pair and slowly smiled.

“Sure” Nicole replied. Waverly looked at Chrissy, who gave her a nod and then the pair left to the field. The two girls walked out of the locker room and onto the field, they saw Wynonna, Kate, and Doc on the bleachers talking about something.

“So, you ready for the game?” Waverly asked. 

“I guess, I mean I think we got it. You ready for cheer season?” Nicole replied the two stopped on the tracks where the cheerleaders were.

“Yea, I mean it shouldn’t too bad this year. Champ said he’s hosting a party after the first game, you coming?” Waverly asked. She wanted Nicole to come, growing up Waverly wanted to around the redhead, there was something about her that made her happy and safe.

“Only if you’re going,” Nicole said and Waverly blushed at the statement.

“Well see you there, Haughtshot,” Waverly replied and Nicole laughed at the statement. Nicole looked over at the field and Coach Nedley waved at her come over.

“I guess I have to go to practice, see you?” Nicole said.

“Yeah see ya later then,” Waverly said, and Nicole turned around and headed towards the football team and Coach Nedley. Waverly knew she was in deep trouble, she’s in a relationship with Champ but Nicole makes her feel something she never felt before. She felt safe and understood, Nicole knew how to make her feel like herself.

Waverly snapped out of her thoughts and slowly went over to the cheer team and start stretching with Chrissy. Chrissy looks over to Waverly and smiled.

“Waverly, can I ask you something?” Chrissy asked her friend.

“Yes,” Waverly replied.

“Do you like Nicole? You don’t have to answer but I see how you two look at each other and it’s cute.” Chrissy said as she was stretching her arms. Waverly blushed at her friend, was it obvious to others? Did Nicole know?

“Um… I think I do. But I’m scared, what if she doesn’t like me back. Am I gay? Bi? Chrissy this is all so new to me.” Waverly replied she was blushing and nervous about her feelings towards Nicole. 

“Don’t be scared, Waves. Nicole like you back, I mean have you seen her look at you? She has puppy dog eyes for you and probably would do anything for you. Also, you don’t need to label yourself just yet, just be yourself.” Chrissy said to Waverly. Waverly smiled and gave her best friend a hug.

“Thank you for understanding this, you’re the greatest friend I can ever ask for,” Waverly said and the pair went back to preparing for practice. Waverly was head over heels for Nicole, hoping Chrissy was right that the redhead felt the same way. Practice started for both teams, Waverly sighed knowing she had to face her feelings eventually.


	3. The Big Game and After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at yourlocaltranskid and poorlyphotoshoppedwayhaught. Also sorry if the ending is rushed, I'm going back to college soon so I wanted to wrap up this chapter before I go back.

The big game day has arrived at Purg High, the football team was playing against their biggest rival, Calgary High. The whole school was decorated in school colors and the football team had their lockers decorated with streamers and balloons. Waverly and some other cheerleaders were walking from one player to another with cookies. Waverly was at Champ’s locker and saw Nicole by hers and quickly walked over with her plate, leaving Champ with his fair share of cookies.

“Hey! Nicole, want some cookies?” Waverly asked the redhead. Nicole turned her head as she heard Waverly’s voice and smiled at her.

“Sure. Got any chocolate left?” Nicole asked as Waverly checked her plate and gave her a cookie. 

“So ready for the game tonight?” Waverly asked as Nicole took a bit out of the cookie.

“I mean, yea, we have been preparing since the summer. I think we have a good chance tonight” Nicole replied. Waverly noticed there were some crumbs on the corner of the older girl’s lips and she brought her finger to wipe the crumbs off. Nicole blushed at the younger girl, Waverly quickly lower her hand and started to blush as well.

“Sorry, you had a crumb on the corner of your mouth,” Waverly said as she looked down at her feet.

“You’re all good if you didn't tell me I would be walking around with crumbs on my face” Nicole replied smiling at the younger girl. The bell rang for homeroom and the pair said their goodbyes as they walked to their classrooms.

The day went by fast, everyone in the school was excited about the big game. When the last bell rang the entire school was rushing out the doors to go home and get ready for the game. There was a pre-game rally that night that the School Council had planned, the cheerleaders and the pep band has been practicing for weeks.

It was 6:00 pm and the football field was packed with parents and students, waiting for the rally to start. Wynonna, Doc, Kate, Jeremy, Robin, and Rosita were in the bleachers waiting for the event to start. Wynonna was snacking on some popcorn and soda, while the rest of the group were making small talk.

“You think we’re gonna win?” Jeremy asked the group. 

“We better. Dolls and Nicole have been prepping for this game for months now.” Robin replied to his boyfriend as he grabbed his hand. Wynonna looked over at the duo and made a face.

“Hey lovebirds some of us are trying to enjoy their food here,” Wynonna said. The group laughed at the older Earp’s comment, then the cheerleaders came out on the field and the band started playing.

Waverly and the rest of the cheerleading team were on the field waiting for the football team to come out of the locker rooms. The group looked over and saw the younger Earp smiling and cheering, then the football came running onto the field. The team ran past the cheerleaders and came running towards the bleachers and Coach Nedley.

The band continued to play, the cheerleaders came on the tracks and started to perform some routines. The team was stretching and listening to Nedley as the rival team comes on the field towards their coach.

“This is gonna be interesting,” Wynonna said, with nods from the group. The group saw Nicole and Dolls wave at them, and they waved back to the duo before they saw Champ walk by. They saw Champ look over at the cheerleaders and smiled, while Dolls and Nicole shook their heads at him.

“What an asshole,” Kate said as she looks at Champ. Before they knew it the band and cheerleaders stopped and the game had started. Tensions were high as both teams came onto the field, everyone looked on as the teams start moving. Nicole ran as fast as she could, passing the ball over to Dolls before she got talked by the other team.

It was the fourth quarter and Purg High was in the lead, 98-83, everyone was watching carefully to see the outcome of the game. Waverly and the cheerleaders were cheering loudly to encourage the team. Soon Nicole and Waverly made eye contact and they smiled at each other, Nicole then quickly ran into the endzone right before the buzzer. The end score was 104-83, Purg High’s first win.

People were screaming and cheering on the bleachers as the two teams met in the middle and shook hands with each other. Then Champ quickly ran to Waverly and lifted her into the air, kissing her face. Nicole saw the pair and felt some sort of jealousy bubbling up in her, she quickly snaps out of it when Dolls came up to her.

“You should tell her that you like her” Dolls said as the pair start walking towards the benches to grab their items.

“You’re right, but I don’t know if she’s into girls” Nicole replied and the pair start walking over to the locker rooms.

“She’s your friend, she will understand. Even if she’s one hundred percent straight, she still will be there for you.” Dolls said as they stop by the locker rooms.

“You’re right. You coming to the party?” Nicole asked.

“Of course, I think the whole school is going.” Dolls replied.

“Good, I’ll see you there then,” Nicole said as the pair went their separate ways.

Soon after the game had ended and everyone got out of the locker rooms, flocks of cars drove towards the Hardy’s house. Nicole had volunteered to drive Jeremy, Robin, and Rosita, while Dolls, Docs, and Kate were in another car. Waverly somehow convinced Wynonna to come to the party for a while and they drove together.

The group finally arrived at the party, there was loud music coming from the house. Everyone came out and slowly made their way towards the front door, the door was unlocked and they made their way in. Robin, Jeremy, and Rosita split off, while Doc and Kate went to the living room. 

Waverly went to find Champ, leaving Wynonna, Nicole, and Dolls together. The trio made their way into the kitchen to find something to drink or eat.

“Good game you two. I knew we were gonna win” Wynonna said as she grabbed a chip.

“Did you think we were gonna win?” Dolls asked.

“Yea, I mean that’s the only thing Waverly has been talking about the past couple weeks. Like how Haught shot here was the best and that the team would be fine when she’s on the field” Wynonna replied as she found some beer.

Nicole blushed at the older Earp’s statement, does Waverly feel the same way about her? Then Waverly came running into the kitchen, tears running down her eyes and Champ running after her. The pair stopped in the middle of the kitchen and everyone was watching them.

“Babe, I’m so sorry. Please don’t leave” Champ said as he slurred his words.

“No! Champ we’re done! I can’t be with you anymore. I can’t be with your cheating ass anymore. We’re done.” Waverly yelled at Champ. Quickly Dolls took Champ and took him outside of the kitchen.

“Wynonna I want to go home, please,” Waverly said. Wynonna nodded her head yes, Nicole looked at the younger Earp and just gave her a small smile. The Earp sister left the party and start driving towards the Homestead, where Waverly went to her room and cried.

About 30 minutes later she heard a knocking on her down, she stood up and opened her door. Nicole was standing there in her pajamas, holding vegan ice cream and a bag, Waverly let her into her room.

“I hope this is ok, I went home and grabbed some stuff and told my parents I was sleeping over tonight,” Nicole said as she gave Waverly the ice cream. Waverly took the pint and hugged the taller girl and went to her bed. 

“This is fine, thank you so much. What would I do without you?” Waverly said as she took a scoop of ice cream. Nicole smiled and she sighed before she started speaking.

“I need to tell you something, I know you just broke up with Champ but I have feelings for you. I have been having these feelings since last year when you two started dating.” Nicole said as she sat on the bed, looking down at her feet.

“Nicole, I have been thinking and the reason why I broke up with Champ is A) he has been cheating on me and B) I think I have feelings for you too. Whenever I was with Champ it doesn’t feel right, I always wanted to wear your letterman instead of his. I was jealous when other girls flirt with you, I didn’t have a reason to be but I was.” Waverly replied as she moved closer.

Nicole looked up at Waverly and smiled at her, she pressed a kiss on her forehead. Something about this felt right between them, a spark that can start a fire.

“Well, let’s not rush anything yet. I want the best for you because you deserve it. Let’s get some sleep and we can talk tomorrow.” Nicole said as the pair moved into the small bed. Waverly placed the ice cream on the nightstand and snuggled up with Nicole.

“Night” Waverly whispered into Nicole’s chest.

“Night” Nicole replied as the pair drifted to sleep.


End file.
